The Summer Is For Dreaming
by sUndaNce1
Summary: Sirius' day dream goes a little to far...


@---- The Summer is for Dreaming, but then, we must face reality

Another Authors Note: If I write FFs that really suck…I had a bad accident when horse riding and my Fan fiction part of my brain left and has owled me to say it won't be coming back for a while! But don't let that stop you from R/Ring! (No flames. Improvement ideas in a nice polite ordinary fashion please.) If it seems like I've copied Mena Baines' Lazy Boy, I'm sorry, but I emailed her asking permission to use the same story line only Sirius/Lily and she didn't reply so maybe it's okay with her. Okay? Don't flame me…I asked permission! 

Do you know who Aphrodite is? My character BTW. I'm guessing Sirius and Lily can drive.

--¤§unÐanc€¤--

Sirius lay on his stomach, a daisy brushing his nose. His back hurt from where Aphrodite was sitting telling him one of her boring stories. 

"And then Barbie said to Ken…" She got of his back to play with the daisies. Sirius groaned and turned on his back the summer sun blinding him. Sirius was sent outside to baby-sit Aphrodite as she played in their "orchid" garden. 

This had been one of Sirius' worst summers ever. James was off in Ireland; Remus in France and Peter just lived to far away. Aphrodite was his only companion so far.

Sirius starred at the summer sky, the sun burning his face. The sun was making him very sleepy… but he had to stay awake or no pocket money

Lily walked into the garden, alone. Aphrodite had run of to play in the sandpit. Lily sat down beside him and patted his stomach.

"Hey Lazy Baby." She giggled. Sirius's breathing shalowed at her touch. What was she doing here without James and all?

"I know, I know, it's pretty weird for me being here _alone _but I've just been so lonely without James." She sighed. Sirius yawned and propped his head on his arm.

"Why didn't you owl Bella? I think they were free." He yawned. Lily looked around their garden and shrugged. 

"Hey! I know! Wanna go to Diagon Ally?" Lily got up and tugged on Sirius' arm. Sirius got up reluctantly then trampled on his mother's flowerbed.

"Mum! I'm going to Diagon Ally." Sirius stretched. Dalphina Black stuck her head out the window.

"Thank god, you're doing something!" She cried. "Sirius! I was trying to grow them you know." 

Sirius looked down at his feet.

"Didn't look like it."

Sirius' mum laughed and walloped his with her tea towel. "Have a good time."

"Whoa! You drive?" Sirius gawked at her car. 

"Yea, but today you can." Lily chucked him the keys and winked.

Sirius kept his eyes on the road.

"Gee it's really hot today." Lily said fanning her self and turning up the AC on her car. 

"Sure is." Sirius agreed still keeping focused on the road. After all this was Lily's car. But what Lily was doing next caused Sirius to take his eyes off the road. Lily was unbuttoning the first few buttons on her shirt.

_I'm not going to look. She has property of J.P all over her _Sirius thought shifting in his seat. 

"Why so focused Sirius?" Lily grinned.

"Well, I don't want to crash your car or anything…" Sirius said.

"You won't." She said looking out the window.

_Let's hope _Sirius thought nervously.

In Diagon Ally Lily and Sirius walked over to Forlean Fortescue's Ice cream parlor. Both were quiet until

"Can I try some?" Lily asked smiling slightly.

"Sure" Sirius said but before he could hand it to her she licked a bit brushing Sirius' mouth with her tongue. Sirius drew back quickly but Lily grinned as if she meant it to happen. Lily linked arms with Sirius as they walked on looking in the window of shops.

"Hey, Lil'! Hey James! You've finally got rid of your glasses." Arabella said running towards them. Lily laughed.

"Um, Bella, I'm Sirius." Sirius grinned.

"Oops. Where's James then?" Arabella eyed the couple suspiciously. Sirius was about to open his mouth but Lily elbowed him.

"We were looking for him."

"But I thought he was in Ireland?"

"Well he's back. Come on Sirius, if we need to find James we better start now."

"That was a lie Lily." Sirius said.

"She need not know the truth." Lily said. After it was way to hot to keep walking Sirius and Lily found a nice bench to sit down and cool off. This bench was in a shaded alleyway.

"Sirius?" Lily rested her head on his shoulder. Sirius gulped.

"Y-yea?" 

"Take off your shirt."

The words rang in Sirius' ears. 

"_What?_" 

"Barbie wants you." Lily smiled evilly.

Sirius narrowed his eyebrows and made a face. Barbie? She can't like Barbie too.

"Sirius? Are you Okay?" Lily's voice almost sounded younger. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck and he almost felt as if he was burning in the sun again.

"Sirius? Are you listening to me?" Lily climbed nearer to him so it felt she was on his back or something. If not her, some one was! Sirius drew back quickly. Anything she said to him wasn't registering and everything was going fuzzy and blurry around him.

"SIRIUS BLACK ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" 

Sirius' eyes snapped open. He sat up abruptly, his check red and grass stuck to it. He was soaking wet with sweat. 

"Sirius were you listening to me at all?" Aphrodite whined.

"Yea, yea I was." Sirius rubbed his head. Something he must have dreamt about was really hurting his head. Aphrodite smiled. 

"Do you want to hear another one then?" 

"No thanks. I'm going to get a drink." Sirius said walking dizzily to the house.

"Come back to play later!" Aphrodite called. 

As Sirius walked back to the house he heard laughter. His mum must be talking to James' mum, he thought.

"I was trying to grow those James!"

"Didn't look like it." James laughed. Sirius' eyes popped open. Didn't his mum say that to him earlier? And didn't Lily come round and laugh to? Sirius groaned. What was Sirius going to say to James? At most times, Sirius really wanted to see James. Today was just not one off those days. And he never wanted to see Lily again.

Sirius ran back to the sandpit. Aphrodite looked up.

"Hey Sirius, can you help me build a sandcastle?" She sat putting a way-too-big-for-her sunhat on.

"Sure." Sirius said busying himself. Maybe James stopped by to deliver a cake or something.

"Yo, Sirius! Wanna play a game of Quidditch or something?" James said in a mocked Irish accent. Quidditch would take his mind off that dream wouldn't it? But then James would start blabbing about Lily.

"Sure but who's gonna-?" Sirius turned around to face James but saw Lily hanging on to James' shoulder.

"Hey Sirius." She said. She had an evil look in her eye and she grinned as if she knew his dream. Sirius ran yelling for mercy down to the lake. A shocked Lily and James turned back to look at Aphrodite.

"Oh well. You'll have to play with me now."


End file.
